I need a suggestion for a title! I'm serious!
by jamc91
Summary: My first romance fic! Have no idea where this is going to go! Need suggestions! Alternate Universe!
1. The Past: Come Clean

~*SOMEONE GIVE ME A SUGGESTION FOR A TITLE! I'M SERIOUS!*~  
  
(A/N: I just finished reading Catch me if You Can by MissSugarQuill. She mentioned Wicca. I'm not entirely sure what the heck that is, but I do know that some friends of mine were discussing it just this morning. Freaky. Okay, maybe not freaky, but a coincidence.   
  
MissSugarQuill¡¦s a really good author. She writes mostly LJ fics. Humor/Romance. I suck at writing romance fics, but I thought I'd give it a try. Flames welcome, just so I can get some clarification that this is complete insert rude word here.)  
  
~Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me. The song doesn't belong to me, either.~  
  
SOMEONE GIVE A ME A SUGGESTION FOR A TITLE! I'M SERIOUS!  
  
(A/N: Just another thing. This entire story is not planned out at all. I need suggestions, okay? Thanks.  
  
Also, if you do not like Pointless Humor, don¡¦t read any more. I can't help working in a bit of humor into everything.  
  
The following song is "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff.)  
  
::Let¡¦s go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth  
  
The sun, the stars all aligned::  
  
Planet Earth moved slowly around the sun. The stars, hiding behind Earth, had formed a neat line. The stars were neurotic and liked everything to be neat. So instead of clustering in a great big glob behind Earth, they formed a neat little line. The stars had to move along with the Earth to stay hidden.  
  
The earth, sun and stars were aligned in a perfect line.  
  
On Earth, the land was barren. No water. No grass, no trees, no flowers, and no vegetation. No living things.  
  
Okay, too far back.  
  
Tick  
  
::Cause perfect  
  
Didn¡¦t feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no life  
  
I defy::  
  
A little five-year old girl was trying to force a red circle-shaped block into a square hole. After three minutes of backbreaking labour, she gave up and wailed.  
  
'MUM!!!'  
  
Lynne Evans rushed out of the kitchen. 'Yes dear, what is it?' she asked her daughter.  
  
The girl sniffed and pointed at the block and hole. 'It won't go in . . .'  
  
Lynne looked at the round block and square hole and smiled inwardly. 'Yes. Well you see dear, this is a circle.'  
  
The girl snorted. 'Duh.'  
  
'This is a square hole.'  
  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
'Round shapes,' Lynne said, pointing at the red block, 'can't go into square holes, because they are different shapes, see, Petunia?'  
  
Petunia nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, another girl was also having trouble.  
  
The five-year old sister of Petunia Evans was desperately trying to shove a round green shape into a square hole. After five minutes of sheer frustration, she gave up and sat heavily on the floor, panting as though she had just run a marathon. After thirty seconds of rest, she decided she'd try again. She got up from the floor, took the green cylinder, and turned back to the hole, which was now round. With ease, Lily happily slid the cylinder into the hole, having forgotten completely about the square hole. (A/N: Apparently she suffers from short-term memory loss. Heh. Thanks to Finding Nemo for that...)   
  
Tick  
  
::Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams::  
  
An eight-year old dark-haired boy with 'elegant' hair woke up to rain pounding on the windows. He checked his clock. It read 6:27. "Stupid rain," he muttered. "The windows are gonna break soon if it keeps going.'  
  
His eyes widened. Wait, what was he thinking? He LOVED rain. Especially the 'dancing the weird insane crazy stupid loony dance' part. He jumped out of bed, rushed down the stairs, flew through the front door, and into the pouring rain.  
  
::Let it wash away  
  
My sanity::  
  
Of course, there was little sanity left in the kid to wash away. Not the 'suicidal sanity', but the 'weird hypocritical sanity' Or 'insanity'. Take your pick.   
  
::¡¥Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream::  
  
A loud BOOM shook the dark sky. The boy screamed, being terribly afraid of thunder and lightning, and ran back into the house, up the stairs, into his room, and under the bed, where he crouched, slightly quivering.  
  
A seven-year old boy, also with dark hair, came into the room, rubbing his eyes. 'What's all the noise?' he mumbled.  
  
The boy who had just come in noticed the bed shaking and grinned. He knew of his brother¡¦s fear. He also knew of his other, very humourous, weakness.  
  
The seven-year old crept up to the bed silently and took a deep (but quiet) breath.  
  
'WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'OW!'  
  
The 'ow' was from the eight-year old. He had bumped his head (hard) on the bed. He crawled out, glaring at his brother. His brother merely grinned.  
  
'¡¦Morning Sirius,' he said.  
  
Sirius Black rubbed the top of his head, which was still smarting.  
  
'Shut up Regulus.'  
  
(A/N: I know Sirius hated his family, but in this fic they're nice people, like the Potters.)  
  
Tick  
  
::Let the rain fall down  
  
I¡¦m coming clean  
  
I¡¦m coming clean::  
  
(A/N: I have no idea what that means. So I'm just going to improvise.)  
  
'Are you quite finished yet? It is already ten!'  
  
'I¡¦m almost done!'  
  
The nine-year old finished dressing and admired his reflection in the mirror. The mirror snickered. 'Nice hair,' it commented. The boy¡¦s jet-black hair was sticking up in all directions, even worse than usual, if that was possible, because he had just got up.  
  
'Ah, shut up.'  
  
However, he still attempted to run a brush through his hair in an effort to make it neater. He failed miserably.  
  
The boy sighed and went down to the kitchen. His father, David, was reading the 'Daily Prophet'.  
  
The moment he entered, his mother, Matilda Potter, said, 'Can't you do something about your hair, James?'  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
Tick  
  
'Get off,' came a muffled voice through the covers.  
  
'Come on, sis!' whined an eight-year old girl. 'I want to play!'  
  
'Get off!'  
  
'Get up!'  
  
'Off!'  
  
'Up!'  
  
'Off!'  
  
'Up!'  
  
'OFF!'  
  
'UP!'  
  
'OFF!!!' screamed the muffled voice.  
  
The eight-year old stuck her tongue out at her sister. ¡¥Fine,¡¦ she said grumpily, stalking out of her ten-year old sister¡¦s bedroom. 'See if I care.'  
  
¡¥Rebecca,¡¦ called a voice from the living room. ¡¥Is she up yet?'  
  
¡¥No,¡¦ Rebecca called back. ¡¥She doesn¡¦t want to get up.¡¦  
  
There was a loud sigh. ¡¥I¡¦m coming,¡¦ said a voice wearily.  
  
Rebecca¡¦s father, Philip Figg, came up the stairs. He pushed open the door quietly and went over to his daughter¡¦s bed, where she had commenced snoozing once more.  
  
¡¥Dear,¡¦ said Philip, shaking her gently. ¡¥It¡¦s time to get up.¡¦  
  
There was a noise of annoyance from under the covers. The girl squirmed slightly.  
  
Rebecca had just come in. ¡¥I know how to wake her up,¡¦ she said. The covers stiffened.  
  
Rebecca said cheerfully, turning to face the door, which she had carefully left open, ¡¥¡¦Morning, Arabella! Isn¡¦t it a great sunny day to be woken up at nine in the morning?¡¦  
  
There was a scream. In the next thirty-seven seconds, several things happened at once:  
  
Arabella, sorry, *Ara*, shot out of her bed at light speed.  
  
She nearly bowled her dad over.  
  
Rebecca ran as fast as she could as soon as the second-last syllable was out of her mouth.  
  
Ara chased Rebecca.  
  
Philip went down to eat his breakfast, which his wife, Janet, had made.  
  
Rebecca almost didn¡¦t make it.  
  
Ara almost caught Rebecca.  
  
Downstairs, Janet turned on the radio.  
  
Rebecca slammed the door.  
  
Ara nearly crashed into the door.  
  
Ara grumpily stomped back to her own room, found she couldn¡¦t get back to sleep, cursed Rebecca under her breath, and went to brush her teeth.  
  
In her room, behind the locked door, Rebecca grinned.  
  
Tick  
  
(A/N: About four pages long.  
  
I don¡¦t know why I put that song in. Maybe because in Catch Me If You Can, one of the chapter titles is ¡¥Let the Rain Fall Down¡¦.  
  
There wasn¡¦t any romance stuff in this chapter at all. This was just some weird prologue thingy.  
  
Oh, dear. ¡¥Come Clean¡¦ is stuck in my head now.)  
  
~*~MUST NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!~*~ 


	2. Now: So Yesterday

**I NEED A SUGGE - fine, - NEUROTIC STARS then  
**  
_(A/N: Thanks SOOO much for the reviews! Well, three reviews (and one of them was from a friend at school).)_  
  
**Disclaimer: HP and all related characters don't belong to me. I would own the plot, if there was one. 'So Yesterday' belongs to Hilary Duff.**  
  
I NEED A SUGGESTION FOR A TI - urgh! fine! - NEUROTIC STARS, happy?  
  
_:You can change your life, if you wanna:  
_  
'YESSSSS!!!'  
  
The cry rang throughout the house. The voice belonged to Arabella Figg.  
  
'I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!!!'  
  
'Good morning, Ara.' said Philip.  
  
'I GOT IT!!!'  
  
' Ahem GOOD MORNING, Ara.' said Janet.  
  
'Good morning. I GOT IT!!!'  
  
'Got what?' asked Rebecca.  
  
'THIS!' cried Ara, brandishing a thickish envelope in front of her sister's face.  
  
'What?' said Rebecca, grabbing it.  
  
'HEY!'  
  
'Blah blah blah blah, Hogwarts, blah, accepted, blah blah...oh.'  
  
'GIVE ME THAT!'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Ara snatched the letter from her sister's hands.  
  
'I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!!'  
  
'We KNOW already!'  
  
_:You can change your clothes, if you wanna:  
_  
'Where's my jeans?' said a muffled voice from the closet.  
  
His friend whistled innocently.  
  
'Did you take them?' said the voice accusingly.  
  
His friend didn't answer.  
  
'Sirius!' said James, withdrawing his head from the pile of clothes in his closet.  
  
'Noooo...'  
  
James glared at Sirius. 'Where'd you put them?'  
  
'I didn't take them!'  
  
'You did!'  
  
'I did not!'  
  
'Did!'  
  
'Didn't!' Sirius insisted.  
  
'Did!'  
  
'Didn't!'  
  
'Did!'  
  
'Didn't!'  
  
'Didn't!' said James.  
  
'Did!' argued Sirius.  
  
'Didn't!'  
  
'Did!'  
  
'Okay, now that that's settled, where'd you put my jeans?'  
  
'Under your bed. Hey!'  
  
'Thank you,' said James, reaching under his bed.  
  
'That's not fair!'  
  
'I never said it was,' said James, yanking his jeans out from under his bed. The dust 'poofed' out, making them both cough.  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'You're acting like a baby, you know,' said James, tossing his jeans aside.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'Well you ARE,' said James.  
  
The jeans landed, making the dust 'poof' again and them cough.  
  
'Well, you...'  
  
'I what?'  
  
'You...'  
  
'What?'  
  
'...'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Uh...'  
  
_:If you change your mind, well that's the way it goes_

_But I'm gonna keep your jeans_

_And your old black hat_

_They look good on me_

_You're never gonna get them back_

_At least not today, not today, not today:_  
  
'You don't know, do you?'  
  
'Know what?'  
  
'Um...'  
  
'Oh well.'  
  
'Yeah,' said James, looking for another pair of jeans.  
  
'Now what?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Um...'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Can I have your jeans?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Yay!'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'What? You said I could have them.'  
  
James glared at Sirius again and resumed digging in his closet.  
  
'Can I have your hat too?'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
'Whee!'  
  
'Hey, give that back!'  
  
'No!' said Sirius, running out of James's room, clutching his jeans and black cap thingy.  
  
'SIRIUS!!!' cried James, chasing after him.  
  
_:If it's over, let it go and_

_Come tomorrow it will seem_

_So yesterday, so yesterday_

_I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off, let it go and_

_When you wake up it will seem_

_So yesterday, so yesterday_

_Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay:_  
  
A bird chirped.  
  
Then it flew away.  
  
_(A/N: ...  
  
That was stupid.  
  
Review!  
  
...Please?)_


End file.
